


love words

by princealliance (anaksemuabangsa)



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bonding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Linear Narrative, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/pseuds/princealliance
Summary: Yukhei could describe it in vivid detail, the moment he realized he'd fallen in love.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 33
Kudos: 388





	love words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinhLinh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinhLinh/gifts).



> Written as a commission for [peapeadontcry](https://twitter.com/peapeadontcry) on twitter. Again, you are such a cool bean! Thank you so much for commissioning <3 You're literally so nice. I sincerely hope you like this.
> 
> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> Now I have this need to remind you all that in this fic Ten has birth control and they're exclusive hence no condoms. Also, creampie.

+++

The lack of body heat registers first.

Yukhei groans, turning over to the side and paws at the bedding. He reaches across the bed, makes noises of dissatisfaction when he doesn’t find Ten there, just the remnants of his warmth. Yukhei sits up, tries to blink sleep out of his eyes and yawns. He grunts as he forces himself up and looks for him outside of their bedroom, a hand scratching his bare chest absently.

Yukhei finds him in the kitchen, frowning at a box of waffle mix, chewing on the sleeve of the sweatshirt he’s wearing. It’s Yukhei’s, and it’s usually already too big on him. On Ten, it hangs past his thighs.

Yukhei wraps long arms around Ten’s middle. If Ten’s surprised he doesn’t show it, choosing instead to lean back into Yukhei’s hold. He’s so warm, Yukhei can’t resist bending down to nuzzle his neck.

“Morning.” Ten waves the box about, tips his head to the side so Yukhei can have better access. “Waffles?”

Yukhei hums, pressing kisses on bruised skin. Inhales. Ten smells good. Like lilacs, sweet and inviting.

Want simmers down in his belly, buzzes under his skin.

“Need you,” Yukhei whispers, teeth grazing on Ten’s neck, fingers creeping up the edge of the sweatshirt. He chuckles when he finds nothing underneath the material. Just bare skin, warm to the touch. Yukhei lets his hands wander, knuckles grazing Ten’s soft cock.

“Yeah,” Ten breathes out, head falling back, fingers twining themselves in Yukhei’s hair. The waffle box falls with a thump to the counter. “Yeah, come on.”

It’s easy for Ten to spread his legs and lean against the counter, easier still for Yukhei to slip back inside his warmth, still wet and loose from when Yukhei had fucked him last night. Yukhei rocks into him slowly. Steady, slow thrusts that has Ten moaning, has him reaching back to grab at Yukhei’s ass.

“Shit, Yukhei,” Ten pants. “Not—not gonna last.”

Yukhei grunts, picks up his pace, fucks up into Ten with fervor, the remnants of his rut clouding his senses again, makes this fuzzy and good. Yukhei can only focus on the way Ten clenches around him, the way slick keeps gushing out of him, pushed out with every push of Yukhei’s cock _in_.

Yukhei cums with a groan, head pillowed on Ten’s shoulder. Ten shudders through his orgasm silently, too tired to verbalize whatever he’s feeling, content enough just to tangle his hand with Yukhei’s.

Yukhei sighs, and his rut fizzles out and blinks out of existence.

-

They met in a college mixer in October. A Halloween-themed supposedly small gathering thrown by Johnny's frat. Fifteen minutes in and Yukhei thinks he'd already seen enough bunnies and Jack Gatsbys to last him a lifetime. The house was stuffy. Reeking of teenagers high on pheromone amplifiers, clogging up Yukhei’s senses. By the time he’d waddled deeper through the throng of people, Yukhei was sweating through his leather jacket and hair gel.

He’d stumbled into him in the kitchen by accident, where Yukhei barely avoided being barreled into by a couple of drunk seniors making out, fingers curled loosely over a red cup of beer, looking bored despite the party around them.

Ten looked good under the gauzy makeshift strobe lights, smelled even better. Yukhei was never good with language but the boy arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow, and Yukhei’s vocabulary diminished from a little to nothing at all.

“What are you supposed to be?”

“Uh,” Yukhei said smartly, “Danny Zuko.”

Ten eyed him up and down, before setting his unimpressed stare on Yukhei’s face. Yukhei blushed. Feeling suddenly self-conscious in the ripped skinny jeans he’d managed to steal from Jongin’s closet.

“What are _you_ supposed to be?” Yukhei shot back, voice rising over the thumping bass.

Ten gestured widely to the pair of black ears sitting on top of his hair. Bleached blonde and long. Longer than Yukhei had ever seen on him. Not that he saw Ten much.

“A cat, _duh._ ”

“Right,” Yukhei deadpanned. “Of course.”

Ten laughed instead of pushing him off, and Yukhei found that he liked the sound. A lot.

“You got a name, big boy?”

“I’m—yeah, uh,” Yukhei stuttered. Blushed. Great. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I’m Yukhei. Wong Yukhei.”

“Alright, Yukhei, Wong Yukhei. I’m Ten.” Ten grinned, lips curling.

“I know,” Yukhei blurted out.

Ten’s grin widened.

“I know,” Yukhei repeated. “Kun-ge’s friend, right? You have econs 201 together."

“Yeah,” Ten crept closer. “You know me.”

Yukhei nodded, eyes fixed on the way Ten tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear, the way his throat worked as he tipped his cup of beer, finishing it in one go.

He stepped into Yukhei’s space. And Yukhei saw his demise and consequent resurrection in his Cheshire smile, the confident tip of his head. He smelled so sweet. Like lilacs.

Ten puts a palm on Yukhei's arm, leaned up close to whisper closely in his ear.

Yukhei suppressed a shiver.

“So Danny,” he drawled, “are you going to ask me to dance?”

-

Yukhei figures he should be used to Ten’s more delicate habits by now, two years into living together. But when he walks into the living room and finds Ten slumped on the couch, Yukhei’s various articles of clothing around him, _drowning_ in Yukhei’s hoodie, he still pauses.

“Babe,” he says slowly, “are you nesting?”

Ten turns to look at him with wide eyes, scrunches his nose in response. It's cute. “What?” He asks back instead of answering. “I’m not.”

Yukhei picks up a pair of sweatpants and nods at the pillow Ten’s hugging, the one obscuring half of his face. Yukhei knows Ten's gotten it from their bed. If the tell-tale salmon pillow casing says anything. It’s Yukhei’s pillow. Ten's is blue (he's having a phase about mismatched things).

“You sure?”

Ten stares blankly at the pillow, at the hoodie he’s wearing, and at Yukhei’s dress shirt hanging limply on the other end of the couch.

“Huh.” He purses his mouth. Yukhei barely dodges the urge to kiss his lips. Dropping one on top of his head when he passes instead. “You know what, maybe I am.”

“It’s good to be self-aware.”

Ten huffs indignantly and jokingly shoves him off. Yukhei only pretends to stagger back, anything for the look of triumph on Ten’s face.

“Go change. You stink.” Ten says, sticking his tongue out.

“Alright.” Yukhei grins. “I’ll go get changed, and then you can get the _real_ source of that scent.”

-

Their first date had been nothing short of a disaster.

“I’m sorry,” Yukhei said for the nth time. He'd lost count between spilling his nacho cheese on Ten's shirt and bumping his head on an overhead sign. “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine, Yukhei.” He scrubbed his shirt furiously. It looked expensive and soft, like something you wear on special dates. It looked good on Ten. Yukhei had been happy that he'd worn a special-date shirt to their first date.

It was ruined beyond belief now, like Yukhei's chances at dating him.

“Next time,” Ten said, “let’s just go to the movies.” He scrunched his nose up adorably. Yukhei wanted to put his finger on it. See if Ten will like it or if he'll get annoyed. “Where there’s no kids or food involved.”

“Next time?” Yukhei perked up. “You want to go on a second date?”

Ten looked at him funny, like Yukhei wasn't making any sense. “Of course.”

“Oh,” Yukhei’s heart was in his ears. “Okay. Sure.”

-

"Babe, did you fill your heat form yet?"

"No," Ten pauses. "Not yet."

"Okay. Make sure you send one," Yukhei says, "I already applied for partner leave."

"Thank you," Ten replies. "Um."

Yukhei blinks, the spoon in his hand hovering above the fried rice they're having for dinner. Not used by Ten's hesitance. "Yes?"

"Um," Ten goes again, chewing on his bottom lip, pushing his food around on his plate. It's jarring to see. Ten doesn't get nervous much. Yukhei can count on one hand the times he’d seen Ten nervous. The day before his minor thesis defense. His graduation. The first time he met Yukhei’s parents.

“Actually." Ten straightens up, folding his hands on top of the table. "There’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Yeah?” Yukhei leans forward, meal forgotten in the sudden drop of mood. Ten wouldn’t meet Yukhei’s eyes, and that alone has chills creeping up the back of his neck.

“I--" Ten hesitates. Takes a deep breath, finally looking at Yukhei in the eyes. What Yukhei sees there sends an entirely different thing tumbling down his spine. "I want you to bite me.”

Yukhei inhales sharply. He feels sucker-punched, all air in the room blown out when Ten ended his sentence. 

“Babe,” he whispers, “are you asking me to bond with you?”

Ten nods.

“Yes,” Yukhei says in a rush. “Yes, of course.”

He’s kneeling in front of Ten before he knows it, scooping him into his arms. Ten yells, pulled down by gravity and Yukhei’s hold on him. They fall onto the floor in a tangle of limbs. Yukhei laughs, burying his face on Ten’s neck. He feels so giddy, tiptoeing on heaven and walking on clouds.

Ten grumbles a little, for pulling him down, but he wraps his arms around Yukhei all the same.

“I love you,” Yukhei mumbles. “I’ll bite you any day.”

Ten sighs softly into his chest. “I love you, too.”

-

They kissed for the first time in March, when cherry blossoms were blooming. Yukhei sat shock still in his chair when Ten pulled away, barely suppressing a cat-like grin.

“Yukhei?” Ten cradled his chin in one delicate hand when Yukhei still hadn't moved, just stared blankly at him. He smiled at Yukhei with twinkles is his eyes. _Twinkles._ Yukhei remembered thinking his wrist was so pretty. How is someone’s wrist even _pretty._

“You kissed me,” Yukhei said dumbly.

“I did.”

Yukhei’s lips tingled, he touched them to make sure there’s nothing on them.

“Can you do it again?”

Ten grinned for real this time, eyes turning into crescents. And oh he is so fucking _pretty._

“Sure.”

This time, Yukhei met him halfway.

-

When Ten's heat hits, Yukhei wakes up to him rutting his erection against Yukhei's hip. He's still asleep, mouth open in breathless pants, forehead creased in a frown. The smell of lilacs permeates the room, dizzying and sweet.

Yukhei breathes it in, breathes out.

"Babe," he calls out, shaking Ten's shoulder gently. "Ten-ah, wake up."

Yukhei knows Ten's awake when he stiffens, movements stopping.

Ten sighs against his bare chest. Yukhei grins.

"You want me to help with that?"

"Please," Ten says meekly.

"Turn over," Yukhei says, "I'll blow you."

Ten does as told, lies with his elbows supporting him, spreads his legs obligingly.

"Best boyfriend ever," he sighs when Yukhei pulls of his sleeping pants. Ten's erection slaps gently against his stomach, already leaking at the tip. Lilac gets stronger, meets Yukhei's own sharp citrus scent.

"Best mate," Yukhei corrects him, taking Ten's cock in his hand, starts stroking.

Ten smiles down at him, fingers carding through Yukhei's hair. Yukhei swallows him down.

"Best mate," Ten agrees breathlessly.

-

They fucked for the first time in Yukhei's too small dorm room, too lazy to make the fifteen minute trip to Ten's shoebox apartment. They tried to make as little sound as possible. Useless, because Yukhei kept knocking things over and Ten wouldn't stop laughing. He'd pinned Ten down, eager to get his hands on him.

"S-slow down," Ten protested, but his nails were scratching down Yukhei's back. Yukhei bumped his chin against Ten's forehead trying to kiss him. Ten giggled.

"Slow down, champ," he breathed out, sure palms treading over his back. Yukhei felt like flatlining. Everywhere he touched felt hot. Fire trails on his skin. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Sorry," Yukhei apologized. Pulled away to stare down at Ten. He looked insane, with his hair mussed up and his lips spit-slick and swollen. An angel straight from a renaissance painting spilled onto Yukhei's Superman-patterned sheets. Skin so soft, yielding and malleable underneath Yukhei's mouth and cheap dorm lighting. Lilacs clogged his senses. Overwhelmed him in the best possible way.

Yukhei hid his face in the crook of Ten's neck to hide his trembling. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Ten laughed. It's such a nice sound. Yukhei would never get tired of it. "It's okay. Come kiss me again."

Yukhei hovered above him. Took his time nipping at Ten's lips, and licking into his mouth. He went slow. Guided by Ten's soft words and encouragements. Yukhei shuddered when he came, making a mess all over Ten's stomach, joining the one Ten already made.

Yukhei kissed him again, afterwards. Much slower and much softer, the slide of their lips languid and unhurried in the afterglow of sex. The room smelled like lilacs and citrus.

"Can I stay the night?" Ten asked against his lips.

Yukhei said yes.

-

" _Yukhei_ ," Ten whines, rocking his hips up. "Come on. Don't tease."

Yukhei hums against the skin of his chest, kisses the bruise he'd so carefully and slowly made there. "I'm not teasing."

"You haven't--you-- _move_ , Yukhei." Ten huffs, swatting at Yukhei's shoulder.

Yukhei chuckles. Gets his hands underneath him so he can properly look at Ten, hoisting Ten's legs around his waist. The movement jostles his cock inside Ten's ass. Ten moans.

"Since you asked so nicely."

-

Yukhei could describe everything in vivid detail, the moment he realized he'd fallen in love.

It didn't happen the way he imagined it to be. Time didn't slow down. There were no church bells ringing, no angels singing hymns in his ear. There was only Ten. Greasy hair matted down to his forehead, a pimple beginning to make itself known on his chin. Smelling very faintly of lilacs.

"Something wrong?" Ten frowned. The plate of eggs he'd put in front of Yukhei is still steaming. Sprinkled slightly with pepper, hot sauce on the side.

"Nothing," Yukhei croaks out. Closes his textbook so he can pull the food closer to him.

"We've been studying for 8 hours straight. Thought we could use a food break."

Ten slid back into the chair in front of him, cradling the half-empty cup of iced americano close. It should be warm by now. But Ten always knew how to nurse a cup of coffee.

"Yukhei? You feeling alright? Maybe you should sleep?"

Yukhei scratched the back of his neck, yawning. "What time is it?"

"Four-ish," Ten answered, rubbing his eyes. "You should sleep."

"After I eat," Yukhei said, picking up a fork. "And only if you sleep with me."

Ten unwrapped a bar of snickers, leaning back against his chair and shaking his head. "I still have to calculate my sample size."

"Ten-ah," Yukhei says. Ten paused with the bar halfway to his mouth. "Please?"

Ten sagged against his chair, pushed grimy bangs out of his eyes. But he smiled at Yukhei. Radiant. Eyes crinkling. "Alright."

And Yukhei had never been more in love.

-

Second days of heats are the worst. Or so Ten has told him. It's when his brain gets too fuzzy around the edges. Wolf hindbrain taking over. Nothing matters except for a cock in his ass and a knot stretching him out. Coincidentally, accepting a knot meaning having to show submission. Coincidentally, Ten is not an omega who submits easily.

Second heat days, are, coincidentally, Yukhei's guilty pleasure. He enjoys the desperation. Enjoys the way Ten's true nature shows up. He's so gentle and accommodating around Yukhei. But for a moment, Yukhei has to work for it.

It's fun.

He barely left a sleeping Ten to pee, but when he comes back, the smell of lilacs is so potent it's borderline sickening. Ten is up again, on his back, a leg hiked up over an arm, stuffing three fingers up his hole. Yukhei can see clear slick being pushed out with every thrust of his fingers inside.

It's not enough. Yukhei knows. Not even seconds later Ten looks up with teary eyes, lips wobbling. "Alpha," he croaks out. "Alpha."

Yukhei all but runs to the bed, crawls close, places a gentle hand on Ten's wrist. A silent request for him to stop.

"What do you want?"

Ten grunts, lowers his leg but keeps them spread. Desperate and angry at being stopped. But he needs this. He told Yukhei. Needs his submission pulled out on him on his heats. It feels better, he said.

He looks up, grabs both of Yukhei's shoulders with his hands. Smearing slick down one. "Wanna--wanna be fucked."

"I will," Yukhei answers, gently prying Ten's fingers off his shoulders. "But you have to ask me, Ten-ah. Ask your alpha, come on."

Ten frowns at him, mouth pursed. "I--" He pauses. "I want--" He blinks, eyes blown and hazy.

Yukhei takes each of his wrist in his hand. They're so delicate in his. So small. Yukhei is often afraid he might break them. He pins them by the side of Ten's head, looms over him. Legs pressing the sides of his thighs, keeping him there. The smell of citrus grows.

"What do you want, omega?"

The effect is instantaneous, Ten bares his teeth, eyes narrowing, showing his fangs to Yukhei, squirms against his hold.

Yukhei tuts, his hold tightens, and if he didn't know Ten wasn't hurt at all, he'd stop at his whimper. Ten's eyes widen, his glower dims.

"You're not going to get what you want by being smart with me, Ten-ah. You know what you want. Come on."

Ten hisses. Yukhei raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" He asks, grinding his half-hard cock against Ten's own.

Ten's eyes glaze over at the friction, moaning. When he blinks it clear, he looks conflicted for one second, before the fight gives out from his eyes. "Fuck me," Ten whispers. "Fuck me, alpha."

Yukhei presses his mouth in a stern line. Not enough.

Ten yelps when Yukhei flips him around easily, rearranges him so he's on his hands and knees. Still keeping his hold on Ten's wrists, draping himself over the heated skin of Ten's back. He presses his half-hard cock onto Ten's perineum, wet and slippery with slick.

"Is this what you want?" Yukhei whispers hotly into his ear, ruts easily against the puckered hole. The pressure is barely enough. Doesn't compare to his fingers or his tongue, but Ten moans. Tries to chase it with his hips.

"Yes!" He answers.

"Then beg for it."

"Please, " Ten whimpers, "please, fuck me alpha." 

Yukhei chuckles, let up one hand to press two fingers inside him. Ten's rim parts easily for him, so wet and so loose from how many times Yukhei had fucked him.

Ten moans, little desperate noises falling from his lips. "Not--enough. Not enough. Please, Yukhei. _Please,_ alpha," he sobs.

Yukhei shushes him, pressing kisses to his back, his neck. He pulls his fingers out, wet with slick, and lathers it on his own cock. Gives it a couple of pumps to get it to full hardness. He uses the same hand to guide his hard cock into Ten's hole, the crown of it pushing at his entrance. He doesn't even need lube anymore, with how wet Ten is for him.

"Since you asked so nicely," Yukhei murmurs.

And then he slams inside in one, smooth thrust.

Ten gasps, dropping his head to the pillow, falling to his elbows. A sob wrenches its way out of his chest. Yukhei doesn't wait for him to adjust, just grips his hips and pulls back, until only the head of his cock is inside, before slamming back in again.

"Alpha," Ten chokes out, hands fisting the sheets, back arching. He's so warm and wet around Yukhei. Ass desperately clenching around his cock. "Alpha."

"Yes, Ten-ah," Yukhei says, "your alpha is here."

Yukhei fucks him with long, sure, strokes. Makes him jostle with each fuck of his cock in. But it's not enough. Ten moans, rolls his hips back, spreads his legs wider.

"Harder," he whines. "F-faster, a-alpha."

The title is added like an afterthought, but Yukhei isn't about to tease. If Ten won't surrender himself nicely, then Yukhei is going to fuck it out from him.

Yukhei leans back, sets a food on the bed. He grips Ten's hips and _thrusts_ in. Fucks in hard and fast. Moving Ten along, until Yukhei is fucking him on his cock, moving Ten's body forward and back on it like a rag doll.

Ten wails, falls completely limp in Yukhei's hands. Lets himself be moved.

"Alpha," he pants, jerking helplessly when Yukhei hits his prostate. " _Alpha!_ "

He pulls Ten up to his knees, Yukhei's chest against his sweaty back. Yukhei spreads a hand over his stomach. It spans over two thirds of it. Yukhei groans. Fucks in faster and faster. Skin slapping against skin. Squelches obscene in the quiet room.

Ten has lost all sense of himself, head lolling back. Baring and exposing his throat, finally, finally, _submitting._ Each thrust of Yukhei's cock inside him pushing a moan out. Little " _uh-uh-uh_ "s and sobs that goes straight to Yukhei's cock.

Yukhei presses his lips to the base of Ten's throat. His submission tastes sweet in Yukhei's tongue. "Doing so well," he whispers on hot skin. "Doing so good for me omega. You feel so good."

He takes Ten's cock in his hand, starts stroking from base to tip. Trying to match his own pace. Ten makes a noise like he’s dying, cock twitching helplessly in Yukhei’s hand, precum spurting from the tip. His hands claw at Yukhei's arm around him, body trembling, and he's so _tight_ around Yukhei's cock.

"Close," he moans. "I'm so close."

Yukhei sets him down again, and Ten drops on his elbows immediately, sobbing as Yukhei grinds slow and steady into his asshole. Yukhei's knot is starting to inflate at the base, so he changes to short strokes when Ten starts whining. Every thrust in making the knot catch on Ten's rim. Yukhei leans back, spreads Ten's ass to see the way it swallows down his knot.

Ten whimpers, hiding his face. "A-alpha."

And it's a sight to see. Ten rocking hips back, trying to fuck himself on Yukhei's knot, head pushed down on his own volition, throat bared for Yukhei to see. For his _alpha_ to see. Fire burns under his skin, pools at his gut. Yukhei wants nothing than to sink his teeth there. To mark. To _claim._

Yukhei bends forward, drapes himself over Ten's back, teeth grazing the skin under Ten's jaw, right over his mating gland. Yukhei tastes lilacs on his tongue.

“Please,” Ten sobs, rocking back, bares his throat _._ “Please, Alpha.”

Yukhei snaps his hips forward, the knot slips in without resistance as the same time as his teeth sink in, breaking skin.

Ten screams, orgasm breaking through him in violent waves. His walls clenching tight around Yukhei's knot, milking it for what it's worth. Hips twitching back and forth as he seeks stimulation from the knot pressing against his prostate.

"Alpha--alpha," Ten wails, sobs. Eyes screwed shut and mouth open in bliss. Shaking as Yukhei works his cock, too. Pinned in place only by Yukhei's teeth.

"Ah, hn--" Ten whimpers, tries to turn his head to the site to gulp in mouthfuls of air, blinking blearily as the last of his release spurts through his cock.

Something settles inside Yukhei, the fresh bond makes his fingertips tingle. Warmth spreads through his chest, down to his toes, a faint ringing in his ear. Yukhei inhales the smell of lilacs and citrus, pulls out his teeth to rest his forehead against Ten's shoulder, panting softly.

Ten lays limp underneath him, trying to get his breath under control. His ass is still clenching rhythmically around Yukhei's knot, trying to milk it of cum. Knowing that Ten's body won't be satisfied until it's filled to the brim with Yukhei's cum.

Yukhei licks at the wound still bleeding sluggishly on Ten's neck. Grinds his knot inside and starts jacking Ten's cock again, using his cum to make the slide wetter.

Ten gasps but doesn't tell him to stop. Trying to get shaking arms underneath him. "What are you--" His voice breaks on a moan when Yukhei starts pumping his hips in short, aborted thrusts. Jabbing at his prostate every time.

"You know what I want," Yukhei murmurs.

Ten whimpers, back arching and trembling like a leaf beneath Yukhei. His walls clench every time Yukhei fucks in. Yukhei's at his limit, too. Trying his best to stave off cumming, breathing in slowly through his nose. But then Ten is grinding back against him, hips undulating on his own, and Yukhei feels like falling apart.

"Ten!" He growls. Can't help it, his other hand going to grip Ten's hip tightly. It'll bruise tomorrow, and Ten will have something to show for it. He can't help but rut forward, matching the way Ten rolls his hips, his hand on Ten's cock never stopping.

The pressure at the base of his stomach starts to peak, but before anything happens, Ten wails again, another orgasm shaking through him. Yukhei's cock is engulfed in warmth and slick, some of it pushing and dripping past his knot. And then Ten is clenching tight, tight, _tight_ around his knot and Yukhei's knot pops. Relief floods through him. He cums. Groaning low into the skin of Ten's nape. He cums long and plenty. Shooting his load into Ten's asshole, mixing it with Ten's squirt.

Ten continues to shake underneath him, gasping for breath, ass clenching around Yukhei's cock and knot. Overheated body trying to milk the cum clean out of it.

"Doing so good," Yukhei whispers, kissing the skin behind his ear. Over his wound. "Doing so good, beautiful."

Ten finally lets out one last pitiful whimper underneath him, grabbing Yukhei's hand and placing it on his tummy. His own, small and delicate, on top of it. He knows it's impossible, no matter how many loads he shoots inside Ten. And Yukhei has only came _once_ that morning _._ But he _swears_ he feels the softening of Ten's usually tight stomach.

""m so full," Ten slurs.

And then he passes out.

-

When Yukhei comes to it, he's already on his back. Rock hard and warm, with Ten straddling his cock, fucking himself on it.

Yukhei groans, bringing a fist up to rub sleep out of his eyes.

"Can't--can't _believe_ you made me squirt," Ten pants.

"Good morning to you too," Yukhei mumbles.

Ten laughs, throws his head back while he does it, and Yukhei preens at the sight of his bite mark at the side of that pretty neck. 

"I love you, you know that right?"

Yukhei hums in answer, trails his fingers up Ten's sides, wrapping his hands around Ten's waist. His fingers touch at the middle of Ten's back. He squeezes, and Ten's eyes grow darker.

"After passing out on me and making me clean _you_. I sure hope you do."

Ten raises an eyebrow, chuckling. Hips slowing down to a grind, rolling sinfully on top of him. He'd work Yukhei up in his sleep until his knot has already started forming at the base. He shouldn't be able to knot so often. Not when he's not in his rut. But something about Ten. He guesses.

"Not gonna help me?"

Yukhei looks up, grinning. "I'm fine like this, thank you."

"Yukhei," Ten whines. "Come on."

Yukhei snorts, but plants his feet flat on the bed, and starts fucking up into Ten hard and fast. Trying to hit his abused prostate with every thrust.

Ten gasps, toppling onto Yukhei's chest, winding his hands around Yukhei's neck to hold on for dear life as Yukhei continues his ruthless pace.

" _Oh,_ yes, yes, yes, _yes._ "

His knot lodges in with a loud _squelch_ , and there isn't much he can do but grind up, while Ten sneaks a hand between them so he can jack himself off.

"Ten," Yukhei pants.

Ten looks up, hums.

"Bite me."

Ten moans, but abandons his quest to reach orgasm to lean up, nosing the side of Yukhei's neck. He finds the spot fairly easily. Right over Yukhei's mating gland. He lets his fangs grow, and bites.

Yukhei cums, knot popping. Hips stuttering up against Ten's asshole, pressing up against it. Groaning as he does.

It takes Yukhei a while to realise that Ten's cum, too. Messy over both of their stomachs, teeth still embedded in Yukhei's skin.

Yukhei grins. The room will smell like lilacs and citrus for a while.

-

"Hey, you know." Ten nudges Yukhei's thigh with a foot. Yukhei grabs it absentmindedly. Traces his thumb under the arch. Ten melts into the couch further, half-eaten plate of sandwich forgotten on his stomach. Yukhei takes it from him and puts it on the coffee table in front of them.

"What?"

Ten wiggles his toes. They're small and cute. Like the rest of him. "We never got like, rings or anything."

Yukhei pauses. As an alpha, he supposes it was _his_ job to propose. But they'd never really gone with the whole secondary gender roles thing. Besides, Ten had asked _first_.

"Do you want to?" He turns his head to face him properly. Ten looks thoughtful. Fingers laced over his stomach, staring at the ceiling. He smells different now. A mix of lilacs and citrus instead of just lilacs. Yukhei squeezes his ankle.

"Not really," he says, "but it'll be nice, I think."

Yukhei pauses. Weighs his option against one another, before deciding to hell with it. He gets up, dumping Ten's foot unceremoniously to the couch.

"Wait right here," Yukhei orders.

"What? Yukhei, come on," Ten's whines. "Are you mad?"

Yukhei gives Ten a wave of his hand and makes his way to the bedroom, not even bothering to turn on the lights. Apparently he spends way too long in the room. Staring at the two velvet pouches he'd hidden in his underwear drawer. Because the next thing he knows, there's a sharp exhale from where the light spills in from the doorway, and Ten's familiar footfalls approaching him.

"Oh," Ten says, voice small. "When--when did you get that?"

Yukhei turns around, looks at Ten, at the two pouches. He holds them out in his palm. "A week before you asked, actually."

He'd been so nervous picking them out. Driven Kun crazy with his frantic calls and texting and pictures. It's all worth it, worth it when Ten looks at him like that. Like he can't believe Yukhei exists.

"I didn't think you wanted rings, so I got us these instead."

Yukhei pulls out a bracelet from one of the pouches. A delicate, silver chain. Intricate where they weave around each other.

Teh puts his hands over his heart, the same place where Yukhei hopes he is.

" _Oh,_ Yukhei."

Yukhei's mother used to tell him to be brave. A soft hand around Yukhei's dirty ones, the other one cradling his tear-streaked cheek. _One day you will meet someone who will make you want to be brave._

Ten doesn't make Yukhei want to be brave. Ten makes Yukhei brave.

Ten offers his hand, and Yukhei was brave enough to buy the bracelets, he's brave enough now to close the clasp carefully around Ten's wrist. It stands stark against Ten's paler inner wrist. It's so pretty, and delicate, and lovely. Everything Ten is.

He gives Ten the other pouch, and in it is a bracelet that matches his. He lets Ten take his wrist, gently clasps the bracelet around it. He stares at it. A sign of their bond. A sign of forever.

Ten sniffs. Yukhei blinks.

"Whoa," Yukhei says, panic bubbling up his stomach, enveloping Ten's hands in both of his. "Do you want rings? I could totally get us rings instead."

Ten stares at their joined hands, and his lips start wobbling.

"Oh god," Yukhei says.

Ten starts crying for real, tears streaming down his face, sobbing and hiccupping. Shoulders shaking with the force of it.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, please don't cry?" Yukhei rambles. "Please? Ten, I'll fix it, okay honey?"

"No you idiot," Ten croaks. He pulls his hands away and throws himself at Yukhei until Yukhei stumbles back to the floor with an oomph! Yukhei groans while Ten busies himself burying his face on Yukhei's chest, no doubt smearing his tears and snot everywhere. 

He mumbles something that Yukhei doesn't quite catch.

"I'm sorry?"

Ten lifts his face then, and kisses Yukhei. Tears salty on his lips. Kisses him again and again until his breathing calms down. By the time they part, Yukhei's lips are tingling, and he feels slightly dizzy.

"I said, I'm just really happy," Ten sniffles, "you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Oh," Yukhei replies smartly. Ten's eyes are puffy from crying, there's snot on his nose and his whole face is red. Yukhei thinks he's never looked so beautiful. "That's nice."

Ten laughs. Wipes his face with the sleeve of his sweater.

"Just nice?"

"Very nice. The nicest."

"Dork." Ten grins. "I love you."

Yukhei thinks back on Danny Zuko hair, and the first time he saw Ten across the quad, head thrown back in a laugh, and thought it would be nice if his bitemark was on that neck.

Yukhei is glad he was brave.

"I love you," Yukhei murmurs, pressing his mouth against Ten's smile. "More than you know." 

Language has never been one of Yukhei's strong suit, but right then Yukhei felt like making a twelve-page poem about the softness of Ten's lips. How right he feels inside Yukhei's arms.

Yukhei flips them around, so he can hover above Ten. Ten looks up at him, brings both his hands to cup Yukhei's face. Eyes soft. And yeah, Yukhei wants to spend his forever with him.

"So, Danny," Ten grins. "Gonna ask me to dance?" 

Yukhei snorts. Six years and Ten remembers.

"Sure," Yukhei says again, same words, same Ten. Different smile on his face. Softer. Affectionate. Familiar. "Since you asked so nicely."

-

"Hey, Yukhei?"

"Yes, babe?" 

A pause. "I think I wanna have babies."

Yukhei promptly chokes on his drink.

+++

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did okay? 
> 
> find me!  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/carrotbakehyun) | [twt](https://twitter.com/diorboybaek)


End file.
